Random Hetalia Couple MiniStories
by The Bush Merger
Summary: That's right, every single Hetalia Couple gets their own Mini-story! If you want me to use your OC and pair them with a country just tell me in the reviews with this format. Oc's name: Gender: Appearence: Personality: Country 's' you want to be paired with: yay! hope you enjoy. almost out of space for Summary, so fairwell! T for language and France ;should it be M? ;
1. Story 1: GerIta

**This Chapter**

**Couple: GerIta! 333**

**Works Out: (as in does the relation ship work out) perhaps, perhaps not...**

Germany was walking to his house when he heard a blood-curdling scream come from inside.

Making a wild dash for it, Germany ran to his house and opened the the door, it slammed against the wall and broke.

Germany was in such a hurry he didn't have time to stop and care. He heard the scream come again and he ran towards it.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. "FRANCE, WHAT THE HELL!" Germany yelled.

There infront of him was France, ontop of a, tring to be stripped by France, Crying Italy.

"Germany!" Italy screeched.

Germany ran at France and punched him, which sent him flieing out of the house and who-know's-how-far away.

Germany was imediatly glomped by an ever-so-thankfull Italy.

Germany leaned into Italy's ear and whisperd: "You are mine Italy, I will not let anyone touch you. You understand me? You are mine forever, no matter what people say. I love you..."

Germany leaned in to give the shocked Italien a kiss.

"G-Germany!" Italy squealed once Germany started playing with his curl as he leaned in.

"What is it, My Pasta-loving darling?" Germany asked, only inches away from Italy's lips.

Italy stiffled a moan before speaking. "I ... I don't like you like that, Germany..." Italy was starting to tear up.

Germany pulled away. "I see..." he sighed. "You've always just given of the impression that you did... I'm sorry, Italy." The german man looked down at the floor.

"Ve~? I've only shown that much?" Italy asked.

Germany was confused.

Before he could ask the Italien what he ment, Italy's lips smashed onto Germany's.

Germay's eyes widened in surprise.

"Germany, I love you more then anything. Even pasta!" Italy declared.

Germany could only smile now.

With Italy, his life was complete.

**Next Chapter**

**Couple: FrUK! 333**

**Works out: Mayyybe! I don't plan these out! -giggles-**


	2. Story 2: FrUK

**This Chapter**

**Couple: FrUK**

**Works Out: I DUNNO! DD:**

France couldn't believe his eyes.

There was England, at his door... covered in burn marks.

"England?" France questioned.

"F-France..." England managed to choke out.

"What in the world happened to you? Did you jump into a bonfire _ou qeul-qeu chose_?"

England rubbed his arm. "I-I..."

France sighed. "Just come in and let me _aider toi _with those burns."

He opened the door so Enland could walk in.

England shivered and walked in.

France grabbed some burn cream, or something like that. "Well they don't look like you'll need to go to the hospital if we get this cream on them right now." France spurted some onto his hand and started rubbing it on Englands burns.

"Care to tell me how you got burnt now?" France asked once he was finished.

England took a deep breath. "I, actually don't remember.." England sighed.

France pat England's back.

"Well, do you need somewhere to stay tonight?" France asked.

England nodded. "Please, that would be appreciated..."

**Le time skip to when England's asleep**

France snuck into the room England was sleeping in.

He leaned to Englands ear and whispered, "Tu est mon flamme de la vie, England... Je t'aime.. beaucoup."

France was about to leave when England turned around. "What did you just whisper?" He asked suspicously.

"Just a bunch of random words..." France shook his head.

"Oh..." England quickly slipped back into unconsiousness.

As France was leaving, he whispered. "Bonsoir, Ma chérie..."

He gently closed the door and sighed.

"I guess we were never ment to be..." He mutered.

And with that France was sadly left forever wishing..

but totaly open for fangirls!

**Next Chapter**

**Couple: Aphrodite X Prussia**

**Works Out: maybe! So for GerIta worked out and FrUK (my fav D:) hasn't so you never know!**


	3. Story 3: Aphrodite X Prussia

**~*Giggles*~ I'll do my best to give everyone what they want~!**

**This originaly started out of bordome, and the fact that I was dabbling a random mini GerIta story! Then I decided to see what would happen if I did this~.**

**Well, so far it's so good~ and if you want to you can actually review telling me if I should change the rating or if you just wanna tell me about something~. Please no flamming though! ~*Whimpers*~ I know this sucks, I had a hard time coming up with something for FrUK and I don't know HOW I came up with something for the characters in this chapter! This is only a mini/ side project, really...**

**Anyways~!**

**This Chapter**

**Couple: Aphrodite X Prussia**

**Works Out: I wish I wanted to tell you~!**

Someone had burst into her house.

Aphrodite was hidding behind the couch, afraid of who it might be.

"Gilbird?" The persone said in a questioning tone. "When did you get there?"

Aphrodite blinked but stayed hidden.

"OH APHRODITEEE!" The voice yelled.

Suddenly recognizing the voice, she stood up and smiled.

"Hello, Prussia!" She greeted.

"Ah, the awesome Prussia graces your presence with his awesomness!" Prussia declared.

Aphrodite laughed. "I think you mean _I _grace your presence with _my _awesomness!" She pointed out.

"No! No one is awesommer than me!" He protested.

"I was pointing out that you were talking in third persone, Prussia!" Aphrodite giggled.

Prussia blinked. "Oh..."

Aphrodite smiled and shook her head.

"Well, I have come to take you too the amusement park!" Prussia declared.

"Oh, sounds fun! Let's go!" Aphrodite grabbed Prussia's hand and ran out to his car. She jumped into the passanger seat and waited for Prussia.

As soon as Prussia was in the car they were of.

**Le time skip to about the middle of their trip to the amusment park.**

Aphrodite took a peice off cotten candy out of the bag and put it in her mouth, letting the sticky, fluffy, treat disolve in her mouth.

"Which ride are we going on next?" She asked excidetly.

"It's a surprise." Prussia stated.

Aphrodite smiled 'Oh! A surprise ride! awesome!'

Prussia put something around her eyes so she couldn't see.

Aphrodite let Prussia lead her to the ride, a huge grin on her face the entire time.

Prussia helped Aphrodite into the ride, then sat down beside her.

She could feel the ride bobbing and goin from side to side when they stepped in. "Oh! is it one of those log rides where you get wet?" She asked.

"Sort of.." Prussia told her.

The ride started moving and Aphrodite grrinned like an idiot the entire time that she had the blindfold on.

Once inside the darker part of the ride, which Aphrodite asumed was a cave, Prussia took her blindfold off.

Aphrodite blinked at what she saw.

They were in the _Tunnel of love_!

"Prussia, why are we on this ride?" Aphrodite asked curiously.

"Because," Prussia said, looking straight into her eyes. "I felt it was the proper ride to tell you that..." Prussia took a deep breath. "I love you."

Aphrodite blinked in surprise. "Y-you do?" Aphrodite asked, surprised.

"If I was lieing, would I do this?" Prussia leaned forward and kissed Aphrodite passionatly.

And so Aphrodite and Prussia got together after that ride,

and Aphrodite officialy became as awesome as Prussia.

**Next Chapter**

**Couple: Aphrodite X Spain**

**Works out: I DON'T KNOW, DAMMIT!**


	4. Story 4: Aphrodite X Spain

**DarkBeca: Yes! thank goodness! I'm glad that I got her so good, to ^.^ I hope this prankin chapter is just as good~!**

**Wow~! How in the world am I gunna keep up with your requests? ~*Giggles*~ Ok! I'll do my best! I updated it yesterday, which was the same day I published it! At this rate, I can get what everyone wants done! I'll probably update around 3 times today (give or take)~! ~*Giggles*~ I'm trying not to let the requests pile up, and scince their only short stories, it's ALOT easier to be over and done with a story, it only takes up 1 chapter! **

**Gah! ON WITH THE STORY, I'm rambling!**

**This Chapter**

**Couple: Aphrodite X Spain**

**Works out: I STILL DUNNO!**

Spain peered through the bush he was hiding in

. He had had a crush on Aphrodite ever since he first saw her, and stalking her sure wasn't helping him figure out that he'll never have a chance with her! That is, unless he actually talks to her!

Spain watched her walk into a store.

What? No, he didn't like her for her boobs! Ok, maybe a little...

but if he wanted someone with big boobs he would stalk Ukrain! I mean, have you seen those things? Their huge!

Spain shook his head and watched the store door for Aphrodite.

She came out a moment later and sat down on a bench.

Was... was she crying?

Oh wait, nope, she was laughing.

She watched the door intently, and covered her mouth when someone started opening it.

A bucket of glue fell on that person, then being instantly covered.

Then Aphrodite pulled a cord, which made a huge fan cover the guy in feathers.

Aphrodite ran forward and put a red glove on the guys head. "CHICKEN MAN!" She yelled.

The poor guy didn't know what was happening to him untill it was over.

The guy just walked away.

Aphrodite smiled.

Spain took a deep breath. "Aphrodiiiteee, heyyy, long time no seee." He said as none-chalontly as he could.

Aphrodite turned to Spain. "Why are you talking so weird?" She asked.

"Pfft, whaaat? I'm not talking weeeird!" Spain denied.

"Yes you are... your streeetching out the worrrrrds.." She crossed her arms.

"Wha? pfft, pfft, yea, like I would do thaat!" Spain protested nervously.

Aphrodite just smiled and shook her head. "I've gotta go, I'm busy." She turned and ran of.

Spain sighed. Maybe he'd try again in a few days..

**In a few days. **

Spain spotted Aphrodite.

She was walking along the edge of a water fountain.

Spain decided to try the old 'saved your life' bit.

He walked by, and _slightly _hit her with his shoulder.

Aphrodite started falling into the water, and Spain reahed out to grab her hand.

Their fingertips barley burshed each other before Aphrodite fell in with a huge splash.

"Saved your life?" Spain tried.

Aphrodite stared at Spain.

Though it was only a humorouse stare, Spain took it as a 'I totaly hate you now' glare.

"I'm sorry, ok? I was just trying to make you like me back! I really suck around you, and only you for some reason! Your name is Aphrodite, after the godess of love, and that's you are to me! You are my godess of love, The keeper of my heart!" Spain panted.

A few people Aw'd at Spain's words.

Aphrodite blushed. "Spain..."

Spain sighed. "Don't say it, you hate me..." He sat down on the edge of the fountain.

Aphrodite sat beside him. "I never knew you felt like that about me... of course I don't hate you, infact,"

She moved infront of Spain. "I love you..."

Spain was shocked, then pleased. "I love you to, Mi flor bella y joven."

Finaly, Spain found love with Aphrodite...

and he wasn't even pervy around her.

**Me: Bragh! I hate this chapter so much! erg!**

**Italy: Free pasta to who ever reviews!**

**Next Chapter**

**Couple: Aphodite X Iceland**

**Works out: SHE IS THE GODESS OF LOVE! so, most likely.**


End file.
